


lovin' til the morning

by Sway



Series: prompted drabbles (various fandoms) [13]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “I’m sorry I’m making you do these things,” Mike says, pulling one of Harvey’s hands up to place a soft kiss to his knuckles. “It’s so fucking cliché.”“The doctors told you to stay in bed until you’re due. It’s not your fault.”Mike is pregnant with Harvey's baby - a loose series of drabbles.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: prompted drabbles (various fandoms) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/236439
Comments: 61
Kudos: 215





	1. late night cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/gifts).



> Written based on the prompt["Running out in the middle of the night to get a food item they’re craving" ](https://tastymoves.tumblr.com/post/617158745215172608/50-item-writing-prompts-50-wordless-ways-to-say)
> 
> I'll never write mpreg, I said. I don't know, I said.  
> That prompt came along... hell yeah, I'm writing mpreg.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this, come at me on [tumblr](https://tastymoves.tumblr.com/)
> 
> the title is a snippet from "living after a midnight" by Judas Priest

“One extra spicy curry ramen for mylady,” Harvey calls as he places the plastic bag on the counter.

“That got old very fast,” Mike replies from his spot in bed, propped up against the headboard and surrounded by a truckload of blankets and pillows. “Did you at least get something for yourself?”

“Fried chicken buns and no, you can’t have them.”

“You’re no fun. Will you join me?”

“I’ll be right there.” Harvey quickly washes his hands, then carries the take-away into the bedroom. “You were told not to move a muscle,” he chides. 

“I was also told to be as comfortable as possible and this me, being comfortable.” Mike has scooted down on the bed. “Come sit behind me, will you?”

There’s only so little Harvey can do against Mike’s puppy dog eyes. He hangs his head in mock defeat. “Fine. But let me change first.”

“Oh my god, you’re so much work. I’m starving.”

“You’re the one who made me go out in the first place so shut up.” Quickly, Harvey changes from a pair of jeans into his pajama bottoms, then climbs into bed behind Mike, letting him sit between his outstretched legs. 

Mike bunches the blankets around the both of them, making sure every scrap of skin is covered, then leans back against Harvey’s chest. “That’s better. I missed you.” He cranes his neck to place an awkward kiss against Harvey’s jawline.

“Missed you, too.” Harvey returns the kiss to Mike’s nape. “And you.” Gently, he places his hands over Mike’s belly, Harvey’s old Harvard shirt stretching over the very prominent bump.

“I’m sorry I’m making you do these things,” Mike says, pulling one of Harvey’s hands up to place a soft kiss to his knuckles. “It’s so fucking cliché.”

“The doctors told you to stay in bed until you’re due. It’s not your fault.” Harvey traces the distorted letters on Mike’s belly. “And yes, it is cliché. You're a total diva.”

Mike laughs at that. “Fuck you.”

“Already did. Look what happened. You got huge.”

Mike now takes both Harvey’s hands and wraps his arms around his own chest, snuggling closer. He stays silent for a moment before he speaks again. “You’re going to be a great dad.”

“So will you.”

“Now… gimme my food. The ramen’s getting cold.”

Harvey reaches for the large take-away cup and balances it carefully on the swell of Mike’s bump. “How do you not get heartburn from this?”

“Years of practice. I lived off this stuff before I got to the firm.” Mike slurps the first spoonful into his mouth, sighing happily. 

“If our baby has any damages just because you eat crap all…”

“What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

Now it’s Harvey’s turn to laugh. “Already did. Look what happened. You got huge.”


	2. laundry day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Folding their clean laundry and putting it away."
> 
> I thought adding these as chapters to the original fic would work better than individual stories since I plan on setting them all the in the same verse. There's no particular timeline though.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this, come at me on [tumblr](https://tastymoves.tumblr.com/)

“How many t-shirts can you possibly have?” Harvey asks as he holds up the seventh he’s drawn from a huge pile of laundry he’s dumped on the bed.

“It’s not like they’re all the same,” Mike protests, toeing at the heap of clothing.

“There’s at least two that have a rainbow on them.”

“Yeah, but those are a different color.”

Harvey rolls his eyes at him but continues to fold the garment in question. “Half of these don’t even fit you anymore.”

“They do, too.”

“They are too tight.”

Mike tugs at the hem of the shirt he’s wearing but it immediately rides up again as soon as he lets go. “I know. I love showing off your baby.” He circles a hand over the swell of his bump. 

“I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

Mike’s brow ticks up. “So? You’re the most important one. Witness to all this craziness.” He gestures back and forth between them. “We made this. You and me. There won’t be a day that goes by where I won’t rub that in your face.”

Harvey has to laugh at that. He drops yet another shirt that awaits folding - this one with a red and white bull’s eye in the middle - and crawls to where Mike sits in their bed. He leans into him and presses a slow kiss to his lips. 

“You can rub it in all you want.” He trails his kisses down the side of Mike’s neck who pliantly slumps against him. “You’re still getting rid of some of the shirts.”


	3. big surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt"
> 
> We're jumping back in time for this one.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this, come at me on [tumblr](https://tastymoves.tumblr.com/)

“You are an e…. Fuck, you’re hands are cold.” Mike tries to worm out of Harvey’s embrace as he wraps his arms around his waist, sticking his hands under Mike’s shirt. 

“Good thing I have you to warm them.” Harvey presses a kiss to the back of Mike’s neck. “One advantage of keeping a cute omega around, those extra few degrees.”

“So you just use me for my body? That’s nice.”

“Don’t act so surprised. You know I can’t resist you.” Harvey pushes his hands higher until his fingers reach Mike’s nipples. He tweaks them gently and has Mike squirm against him. “Always so responsive. No wonder your Heat is always so intense.”

“Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to go without those for a while now.”

Harvey freezes against him. “What are you saying?”

Mike reaches under his shirt now and drags Harvey’s down and over his belly just below his navel. “This.. is what I’m saying.”

“You’re pregnant?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Harvey turns Mike around so he can look him in the face. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were late?”

Mike scoffs. “You’re the control freak who’s been keeping track of my Heat for the past year and you didn’t notice? Are you losing your touch?”

“Apparently I touched you just right.” He pulls Mike into a tight hug. He wants to say something but it comes out in a little warbled sound he quickly buries against Mike’s neck.

Mike returns the hug, slotting his body against Harvey. “Congratulations, dad.” He gently pushes one knee between Harvey’s thighs. “Now… I think we should get back to where you have your hands under my shirt. The doctor said that physical contact between the parents was very important.”

“They did not say that.”

“Are you arguing with me? I am pregnant, you know.”


	4. needy & naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bringing them a plate of their favorite sliced fruit."
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this, come at me on [tumblr](https://tastymoves.tumblr.com/)

“I know I'm starting to sound like an overbearing mother but you shouldn't be sitting in the sun like that,” Harvey says as he steps out on the balcony.

“Don't worry. I won't hatch on the bangkirai.” Mike pears over the rim of his sunglasses. “Did you bring a snack?”

“Are you sure you're not carrying twins?”

“Last time I checked.” Mike runs his hands over his bump.

“Insatiable.” Harvey straddles the deck chair by Mike's feet. “Got you some strawberries straight from the fridge.”

“No whip?”

“Mike, I support you insane ramen cravings but every once in a while I need to get something healthy in you.”

For a reply, Mike just opens his mouth and accepts the strawberry Harvey offers him. He munches on the juice fruit with a content smile. “Delicious.”

“Like you.” Harvey cups the side of Mike's belly before he feeds another strawberry to him. “You smell delicious, too.” 

“Like strawberries?”

“Better.”

“Speaking of getting something healthy in me…” Mike gentle toes at Harvey crotch, finding his cock through the thin linen pants.

“Like I said… insatiable. We only did it this morning.”

“That was forever ago.” Mike increases the pressure of his foot. “Please...let me feel you.” 

Harvey eyes him for a moment, let's him stew, before he breaks into a smile. “I can't say no to you and fucking know that.”

“I d…,” Mike is silenced when a new strawberry gets pushed into his mouth.

Harvey reaches for the hem of Mike's shorts and begins to tug them down. “Fuck, Mike…. you're dripping.”

“I know. Ever since you knocked me up it's worse than my Heat.”

Harvey stands and quickly sheds his down pants, his cock standing proud. He sits between Mike's knees again, draping his legs over his own. With one hand he scoops up Mike's slick to spread it down his shaft, with the other he gives Mike's own cock a few quick strokes. 

Mike thrusts his hips up and into Harvey’s hand. “Please… I need it. Need you.”

Harvey slides his hands under Mike's ass and lifts him up only to have him sink down on his cock without preamble, his hole so wet and open and tight at the same time.

“That’s what you needed?” he asks, pushing up further. 

“Fuck, yes. You feel so good.”

“Is that your hormones talking?” Harvey thrusts up harder and Mike has to bite back a little scream. 

“No… me. Fuck, Harvey, please….”

It’s a quick fuck, messy and with no finesse. Harvey rocks into him as hard and fast as the position allows it, and Mike takes it, practically bouncing on Harvey’s cock, his own wet with precome. It only takes a few swift strokes over his crown to set him off, to have him come in thick ropes onto the swell of his belly. Harvey follows him shortly after, pumping deep into him with a guttural groan. 

They stay like that for a while, all sweaty and sticky, and every so often Harvey thrusts forward, eliciting a helpless whimper from Mike.

When he starts to go soft, Harvey slowly pulls out and cleans them up as best as he can with Mike’s already soiled shorts. “Maybe we should plug you. You just keep making a mess.”

Mike grin dopely. “Or you can fuck me again before dinner tonight. And after. And in bed.”

Harvey groans, looking down at the weak state of his cock. “Mike… I love you but… shut up and eat your strawberries.”


	5. build a crib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mx Nonymus over on Tumblr who asked for "buying baby stuff and crazy hormones"
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this, come at me on [tumblr](https://tastymoves.tumblr.com/)

“I think we should go for green.” Mike holds up a lime green onesie with a teddy bear's head on the front.

“You don’t even like green,” Harvey replies as he browses a display of baby phones. 

“Not on me but I don’t mind it. And we don’t know if it’s going to be a boy or a girl so…”

Harvey perks up. “You honestly thought I’d paint any part of the condo pink if it’s a girl? That’s not going to happen.”

Mike quirks a brow. “Look at you, fighting gender stereotypes.”

“I’m not. Not as such at least. It’s just an awful color.”

Mike hangs the onesie back and goes over to Harvey, wrapping his arms around him. “And you think that if she has my eyes and your smile, you’d stand a chance if she asked for pink?”

Harvey seems to consider that for a moment. “We’re fucked, aren’t we?”

“Oh yes.”

“How do you like yellow?”

*

“In what way did a ridiculously expensive college education prepare me for this?” Harvey sits amidst a pile of wooden pieces, a bag of nuts and bolts, and a poster-sized assembly instruction. “I tell you… In no way.”

“Need help?” Mike leans against the door of what once was the guest room, looking just a little bit smug. 

“No physical labour for you.” Harvey points a screwdriver at him.

“Harvey, I’m pregnant, not sick.” Out of reflex, Mike runs a hand over the small bump straining against his clothes. He isn’t really showing yet if one doesn’t know what to look for.

“Fine… read this, wonderbrain.” Harvey hands him the instructions. “Tell me what goes where.”

Mike sits down on the sofa that used to be his bed whenever he stayed over at Harvey’s before he started sleeping in his bed. He turns the huge paper, once, twice, then lets it sink to his knees.

“What? Do you give up already?” Harvey asks, trying to sort through the screws. When he doesn’t get an answer, he turns around. “Not so smart now, huh?”

He finds Mike sitting there, looking small somehow and even a little lost. Tears glitter in his blue eyes, making them shine a bright blue.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Quickly, Harvey is on his feet, then kneels down in front of Mike, lightly touching his leg.

“I don’t know.” Mike shrugs. “I… I just thought… I used you crash here, you know? Even when you didn’t really want me to know where you lived. And then… all that stuff happened and we… happened and… now we’re building a nursery. For our child.” Again, he places a hand on his belly. “That’s just fucking crazy.”

“I know.” Harvey leans into him, forehead against forehead. “But I’m glad all that fucking crazy stuff happened. ‘Cuz now we’re here. Together. You, me, and whatever you’re conjuring up in there.” He places a hand over Mike’s.

It’s enough to draw a sob from Mike. “Sorry… it’s the hormones.” He tries for a smile but it comes out a little wobbly.

“You sure it’s not just because you’re a big cry baby?” Harvey presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Fuck you.” Mike grins. 

“I did. And all it got me was this build-a-crib from hell.”


	6. good morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - Giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this, come at me on [tumblr](https://tastymoves.tumblr.com/)

“Coffee is ready, bagels are in the fridge.” Harvey sticks his head in the door of the bedroom where a still half-asleep Mike is burritoed in his sheets. “Do you need anything else?”

“For you to stay?” Mike mumbles into the pillow he clutches.

“I can’t.”

“You’re on the wall. You can call in sick, you know?”

“And what mysterious disease would I have contracted all of a sudden?”

Mike disentangles himself from the blankets. “Hot baby daddy syndrome?” He runs a hand over the swell of his belly that pushes against the t-shirt he’s wearing.

Harvey can’t keep the smile from his face. He walks into the bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed, placing his hand over Mike’s. “As much as I’d love to stay, some of us have to earn some money to feed you and the baby.”

Mike snorts. “You’re filthy rich, Harvey. You could keep seventeen of me on board and lodging.”

“Now there’s a fantasy,” Harvey says with a dreamy sigh. “All the things you could do…”

“Harvey.” Mike slaps him on the arm.

“Good thing you’re more than enough for me.” Harvey leans into him for a soft kiss. “I really do have to go now.”

“You’re no fun.” Mike pouts and turns away from Harvey who rewards with a soft pat on his ass. 

“Coffee’s decaf for you should you ever decide to get up. And eat some fruit. I’ll call you later.”


	7. a walk on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tracing your names together in the sand.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this, come at me on [tumblr](https://tastymoves.tumblr.com/)

“This is nice.” Mike slides an arm underneath Harvey’s coat and around his waist, pushing up against him. “A nice walk along the beach...”

“So no more creepy Boardwalk talks?”

“Oh the Boardwalk is still creepy. But I love a good beach.” Mike flips a bit of a sand up with his foot. “Today’s been a good day.”

“Have your other days been awful?” Harvey looks a bit concerned.

“No. No, of course not. Just wish you could spend more time with me, that’s all.” 

Harvey presses a kiss to the side of his head. “Yeah, I know. I’m trying to cut back as much as I can but…”

“You don’t have to explain, Harvey. I know the job. Had a drill sergeant for a boss myself who made me work the longest hours ever.”

“Who also drilled you after hours as well.” Harvey plants a smooching kiss to Mike’s mouth. 

“And look where that got us.” Mike pushes his round belly against Harvey’s.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Harvey kisses him again, then slings an arm around Mike’s shoulders. “Let’s take a few steps.”

They continue their walk along the beach, slowly meandering towards the waterline. Mike yelps when the first waves crashes around his ankles, the water still cold despite the current good weather. After a few hundred yards, they stop and Mike sits down in the warm sand higher up on the beach while Harvey remains standing in the surf. 

Mike watches him toe at the wet sand, turning this way and twisting that. “What are you doing?”

“Writing an elaborate love letter into the sand.”

“Because that is such a you-thing to do,” Mike teases.

“Fuck you.” Harvey flips him off. “What if it was?”

“What does it say?”

“You gotta read it for yourself.”

“Can't. Pregnant. Need rest.” Mike circles his belly with his hands, caressing the growing globe.

“Suit yourself.” Harvey comes up to Mike and sits down next to Mike. He takes one of Mike's Hans in his and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “It was just our initials.”

“Aren't you a romantic.” Mike leans into him for another kiss just as a wave claims the H and the M. “And now they're gone.” 

Harvey slides his arm around Mike's shoulder, pulling him against him. “But we're not. We're here to stay.”


	8. heavy lifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Holding shopping bags that are too heavy for them.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this, come at me on [tumblr](https://tastymoves.tumblr.com/)

“You could have given me a list, you know. I'm a grown man, I can do these things.” Harvey snatches the shopping basket from Mike's hand, making him yelp.

“Fuck, Harvey… you almost gave me a heart attack.” Mike staggers a step back, slapping Harvey on the arm.

“So nothing worse than what you're already doing to yourself. The doctors told you not to do any heavy lifting.”

“It's just groceries, Harvey. I'm not moving a piano.” Mike frowns. “How did you even find me?”

“Stewart told me you'd gone out with your little basket.”

“You have our doorman spy on me?”

“It's not spying if it's his job to watch the comings and goings in the building. And forgive me for worrying about you and caring about your health. And that of our baby.”

Mike scoffs but he doesn't speak until a woman has passed them in the aisle. “Are you saying I'm not caring about the baby?” He places a hand on the prominent swell of his belly, a protective gesture he's only half aware of.

Harvey's shoulders sag. “That's not what I'm saying. You're an amazing dad already. I just don't want you to exhaust yourself.” He takes Mike's hand in his and kisses the knuckles.

Mike's features soften a little. “We gotta eat. And I needed to get out of the condo. I can't just stay in bed all day. ”

“You will want to soon.”

“I know. But until then, let me do this, Harvey. Let me go out every now and then to buy some goddamn passata so I can make us chicken parm for dinner.” Mike laces his fingers with Harvey's. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“I know. You're just an idiot.” Harvey steps up to him and presses a kiss to his forehead. “But you're right. Maybe I do worry too much.”

“Maybe you're just an idiot, too.” 

"Maybe you're right." Harvey slides an arm around Mike's waist. "But you'll still leave the heavy lifting to me from now on."


End file.
